Medivh's Corruption (Play)
Medivh's Corruption was a play written for children by Duke Maxen Montclair that briefly portrayed Medivh's fall to the control of Sargeras. It was performed at the Westridge Winter Festival. Cast, by Appearance *Narrator - Dressed in blue. Maxen Montclair *Peasant - Dressed in weathered garbs. Morim Stoneframe *Sargeras - Dressed in demonic costume. Theodora De Vries *Aegwynn - Dressed in white garb. Andraste Tygen *Nielas - Dressed as a wizard costume. Grayloth Eowdrei Ke'tar *Stork - Druid in flight form. Ardrius Nevermoore *Medivh - Dressed as a wizard costume. Dairnum Breen *Lothar - Dressed in plate armor. Bhaldorn MacLaren *Llane - Dressed in plate armor with a crown. Thomas Kalron *Tree - Druid in tree form. Ardrius Nevermoore *Troll - Dressed in a troll costume. Morim Stoneframe *Orc - Dressed in an orcish costume. Thomas Kalron Scene 1: Aegwynn and Sargeras Fight Narrator: :"In times of old, demons roamed the lands of Azeroth, wreaking havoc wherever they went." :Enter stage left, the peasant being chased by Sargeras. Peasant: :"Help me! Help me! A demon is attacking!" Sargeras: :"ROAR!" Narrator: :"To fight these demons, the Order of Tirisfal elected their strongest wizard to be the Guardian of Tirisfal. The most recent guardian was known as Aegwynn. Here she comes now!" :Enter stage right, Aegwynn. Aegwynn: :"I am Aegwynn, Guardian of Tirisfal! Cease your terror, demon, and be smited by my holy wrath!" :The peasant runs off of the stage. Sargeras and Aegwynn begin to fight. ((A duel with auto attacks!)) Sargeras: :"You fool! Do you know who you are dealing with? I am an avatar of Sargeras, the lord of all demons!" Narrator: :"Aegwynn and Sargeras fought for days. Through mountains, plains and forests they battled, both of them strong in the ways of magic." Aegwynn: :"You will never win, Sargeras!" :Aegwynn seemingly defeats Sargeras in the fight, with Sargeras kneeling before her. Aegwynn: :"Be banished, demon! Go back to whence you came!" :Behind a puff of smoke, Sargeras exits the stage from a trap door. Aegwynn turns and bows before the audience. Narrator: :"And so was Sargeras thought to be defeated. Aegwynn continued to live a happy life as the Guardian of Tirisfal." :Exit Aegwynn, stage right. END SCENE Scene 2: Medivh is Born Narrator: :"As Aegwynn grew older, she wanted to have a son inherit her wondrous powers. In the Kingdom of Stormwind, she found Nielas Aran, the court conjurer. The two fell in love and they soon had the child that Aegwynn wanted." :Enter Aegwynn stage left, enter Nielas stage right. Aegwynn: :"Oh Nielas, I love you so. Let us have a child!" Nielas: :"Of course, my lady. He will inherit our great powers!" :Nielas kisses Aegwynn on the cheek. Enter the stork, who flies around the stage in a circle three times before landing in front of Aegwynn and Nielas. Stork: :"I have brought you a wonderful baby boy! What shall you name him?" Aegwynn: :"Medivh!" Nielas: :"Medivh!" Narrator: :"And so Medivh was brought to Aegwynn and Nielas, the future Guardian of Tirisfal. Oh what's that? Who is that coming now?" :Enter Sargeras, stage left. Sargeras: :"Muahaha! Unbeknownst to Aegwynn, I was not defeated!" Narrator: :"Sadly, Aegwynn was not able to completely defeat Sargeras the demon lord. The demon corrupted her baby, magically placing a part of himself into Medivh's soul." Sargeras: :"Muahaha! You will all pay for trying to defeat me!" :Exit all, stage right. END SCENE Scene 3: Medivh's Youth Narrator: :"The young Medivh had a happy childhood. He quickly made friends with Prince Llane and Anduin Lothar, and the three of them often went on adventures." :Enter Medivh, Llane and Lothar, stage right. Enter tree, stage left. Lothar: :"Medivh, look! There is a kitten stuck in that tree! Use your magic to get it down!" :Medivh makes several whimsical looking hand gestures before the kitten is lowered by a string from the tree. Llane: :"Huzzah! Excellent work!" Narrator: :"One day while journeying through the Stranglethorn Vale, the three were ambushed by jungle trolls!" :Enter troll, stage left. Troll: :"OOGA BOOGA BOOGA!" Medivh: :"Oh no! Jungle trolls!" :Llane steps forward to attack the troll, but is struck down. ((Do so via duel!)) Medivh: :"Llane!" :Lothar steps forward to attack the troll, but is struck down. ((Do so via duel!)) Medivh: :"Lothar!" :Medivh steps forward to attack the troll with magic, and defeats the troll. Medivh collapses to the ground. Lothar and Llane rush to his side. Narrator: :"After casting a number of spells and defeating the trolls, Medivh collapsed!" Lothar: :"Medivh? Are you alright?" Llane: :"We should take him back to Stormwind Keep!" :Llane and Lothar pick Medivh up and carry him off of the stage. Exit Tree, stage left. :Enter Nielas, stage left. :Llane and Lothar carry Medivh from stage right to Nielas' feet, lieing him on the stage. Narrator: :"There Medivh fell into a deep, unwaking sleep.." :Nielas frowns, then cries. Exit Llane and Lothar, stage right. Nielas leaves the stage, Medivh remains. END SCENE Scene 4: Nielas's Death Narrator: :"Medivh's slumber would be broken on his fourteenth birthday, awoken from evil dreams." :Medivh sits up and gasps. Medivh: :"Father!" :Enter Nielas, stage right. Medivh stands up and runs to him. Nielas: :"My boy, you are finally awake!" Medivh: :"I had the most terrible of dreams.. Am I ill?" :Enter Sargeras, stage left. Sargeras: :"Muahahaha! If Nielas touches Medivh's brow, my power will be awakened!" Nielas: :"Come here, lad. Let me see if you've taken a fever." Narrator: :"Unaware of the evil power that lurked in Medivh, Nielas tried to cast a spell on Medivh to ease his pain. Sargeras, lying in wait, awakened, unleashing his terrible powers upon both Medivh and his father." :Nielas touches Medivh's brow. Both of them convulse and stagger backwards. Sargeras: :"Finally! My powers have awakened! Muahahaha!" Nielas and Medivh: :"Aaaaagh!" :Nielas and Medivh collapse on the stage. Enter Llane and Lothar, stage left. Lothar: :"Oh no! What happened here?" :Llane rushes to Nielas and examines him. Llane: :"Nielas... is dead!" :Llane and Lothar both gasp. Narrator: :"The power unleashed by Sargeras had killed Medivh's father and placed Medivh into a magical coma. Llane and Lothar faithfully swore to guard Medivh while he slept." :Lothar rushes to Medivh's side and examines him. Lothar: :"Medivh is still alive. We must watch over him, Llane." :Llane joins Lothar's side and places a hand on his shoulder. Llane: :"I swear it. The three of us will be friends for all time." END SCENE Scene 5: Medivh's Betrayal Narrator: :"As Medivh slept, Sargeras slowly took control over his mind and body. After twenty years of slumber, Medivh finally awoke at Sargeras's beckoning." Sargeras: :"Rise, Medivh. Do as I command!" :Medivh slowly sits up to the astonishment of Llane and Lothar. Llane: :"By the Light! He's waking up!" Lothar: :"Medivh!" Sargeras: :"Llane, Lothar, I am fine. Leave me now!" Medivh: :"Llane, Lothar, I am fine. Leave me now!" Llane: :"What? But we've been waiting here for twenty years!" Sargeras: :"Leave me NOW!" Medivh: :"Leave me NOW!" :Lothar and Llane both frown before exiting the stage. Sargeras: :"Muahahaha!" Medivh: :"Muahahaha!" Narrator: :"With complete control of Medivh and his magical powers, Sargeras began work on summoning demons into the world of Azeroth. Medivh constructed the Great Portal in the Black Morass, through which he summoned the Orcish Horde." :Medivh performs a series of arcane hand gestures, summoning a portal! From beneath the stage, the Orc emerges from the portal. Orc: :"Azeroth will be ours!" Sargeras: :"For the Burning Legion!" Medivh: :"For the Burning Legion!" :All exit, stage left. END SCENE Ending Words Narrator: :"As we all know, the Orcish Horde then invaded Stormwind - wreaking havoc and destroying everything in their path. They conquered the Kingdom of Stormwind and tried to take over the world. But it was brave heroes like Lothar that rose up and gathered allies to fight the orcs, eventually driving them back to the portal and freeing those who suffered under the Horde's terror. We stand here today because of their heroism and the efforts of heroes today. Light bless you all!" :All enter, stage right. Each actor is named. All of the actors bow and then leave the stage. Category:Plays Category:The First Regiment Category:Duchy of Westridge Category:Entertainment